


А мы будем

by HharTashi



Series: остро-весеннее [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HharTashi/pseuds/HharTashi
Summary: вопреки всему.
Series: остро-весеннее [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810924





	А мы будем

Будем жить и будем улыбаться -  
За окном расцветает май.  
Нам сдаваться, падать, подниматься  
И шептать: «Ты не переживай».

Наше время пролетает мимо:  
Не заметить, не угнаться, не поймать.  
Страхи не исчезли, только сбылись.  
Только мы разучились мечтать.

Только раньше встречали рассветы,  
А теперь провожаем закаты.  
И рассёдланы южные ветры,  
И гитара зачехлена.

Больше нет мурашек по коже,  
Зато бьёт крупная дрожь.  
Аспирин запивать ромашкой  
И само как-нибудь пройдёт.

Мы поля променяли на город:  
Железо, стекло, бетон.  
Только тянет порой из дома  
Зов бесконечных дорог.

Только бывает небо  
Синем, что аж до слёз.  
Ты улыбайся почаще,  
А эту жизнь мы переживём.

2.4.19


End file.
